1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin filling apparatus that fills resin into a cavity between a substrate and an electronic component mounted on the substrate, to a filling method, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device where a cavity between a substrate and an electronic component mounted on the substrate is filled with resin.
2. Related Art
One example of an electronic device where a cavity between a substrate and an electronic component mounted on the substrate is filled with resin is an electronic device where a semiconductor chip is flip-chip bonded on a mounting substrate.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional method of filling a cavity of this type of electronic device with resin, resin 105 is supplied from a needle 112 to the periphery of a cavity 104 between a substrate 102 and an electronic component 103 while heating the substrate 102 on a hot plate 111 so that the cavity 104 is filled by so-called capillary action.
As a method of reducing the time taken to fill the cavity with resin, a resin filling method that will now be described with reference to FIG. 6 has also been invented (see Patent Document 1). According to this method, in a state where a substrate 203 is inclined at a predetermined angle α to the horizontal and an IC chip 202 is disposed so that the upper edge and lower edge are positioned substantially perpendicularly to the inclined direction of the substrate 203, a dispenser nozzle 201 is relatively moved along the upper edge of the IC chip 202 while extruding a sealant 206 in the form of a tacky liquid from a nozzle opening along the top edge into a cavity between the IC chip 202 and the substrate 203.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-232347